Gunslinger Girl: Unnamed Valor
by yuki kazuhiko
Summary: With the escalating terrorist attacks in Italy, and NATO's pressure in fighting the terrorist, It's up to the Italian based now-upgraded-CT unit of Social Welfare Agency to contain the problem into their hand, as well as trying to avoid the old past from repeating itself.
1. Chapter 1

_**ARC-1: Dolphin**_

_**-Capitolo 1- A world with No Boundaries  
**_

* * *

-Italian National News-

"After several months of chaos in the capital city Rome, the terrorist group responsible for series of bombing in the capital; "Il Mundo Senza Confini", says that they will intensify their attack as long as their demand is not fulfilled. In other news, the news regarding United States of America's intervention into the problem was criticized by all sides of the world. However President of the United States, President Howard McMillan says that their justification of fighting against terrorism is a must to prevent chaos to worldwide

It's been a 5 month since the last attack of Terrorist in Italy. Now during their first attack in the tourist hotspot Colosseum, their demand was to release Giacomo Dante out from the prison. But due to Dante's several attacks in Italy during the 'great depression era' of the Italy, the Government refuse to negotiate with the terrorist; thus setting a chain of event of terrorist attack and bombing around Italy, especially Rome.

In other news, the deployment of US Navy fleet into the Mediterranean sea caused conflict by most European country, especially Switzerland and Spain. The Arrival of USS George Washington Carrier along with its Fleet caused chaotic event in the European water; especially when the Russian navy was also stationed at the waters. Captain Ivankov Kruschev, the captain of Admiral Lazarev Battlecruiser, acting as the flagship of the Russian Black Seas fleet, says that the US government stirred up the Hornet nest on their goal of fighting against terrorism."

* * *

-SWA Section 2 Cyborg Dormitory-

After the terrorist attacks 2 months ago, the Agency was put into high-priority mission of tracking and destroying the terrorist group once and for all. And Yuki, coming back from her previous mission, heads to her room; tired and sleepy.

"Tired?" Sherry replied, noticing that Yuki yawned, entering the room after getting back from an operation this morning.

"Yeah… I have to carry my guitar case all around Rome patrolling the street on the rooftop or in the Piazza..." Yuki replied, putting down her guitar bag into the table and dragging her feet, letting herself fall into her bed.

"I see that must be hard for you, since it's been three weeks now that you and Signore Kai always been busy walking around in the city," said Sherry.

"Yeah… By the way, where's Ai?"

"She's with Jeanne, practicing their Kendo or something," she replied, telling about Ai's practice with Jeanne.

"Yuki!" Rico surprised her; screaming next to her ears.

"Gah!" Yuki fell into the floor.

Sherry laughed at what happened, Patting Yuki's head, she then helped Yuki getting up from the floor.

"This better be good…what is it Rico?" Yuki brushed her hair to the side, staring disgruntledly to Rico.

"Signore Jean called you to the meeting room," Rico informs her.

"Can I just get my rest already? I just got back from a work here..." Yuki complained to Rico, yawning again.

"No can do Yuki, that's an order," Rico said to her, insisting that she must meet Jean as soon as possible.

* * *

-Jean's Office-

"So, you know why I called you here?" Jean said to Yuki, staring to her sharply.

"Uhmm… is it about complaints from other cyborg?" she guessed, stuttering

"It's not that… Did you make any contact to anyone outside of the agency?"

"No sir, I didn't."

"Then care to explain why this guy sends you a letter?" Jean handed to her the letter he received this morning from an unknown sender.

"I swear sir, I didn't make any contact outside of the agency, I swear!" Yuki denied.

"I know that, I can see it in your face… now read that letter first."

Taking several minutes to read the letter, Yuki's reaction was untellable, her hand trembled, sweats dropping from her face.

"He's back?"

"Yes… He's back" Moments later, Jean's telephone ringed, Quickly picking up the call, Jean listened to the earpiece carefully.

"So Signore, should I keep this letter?"

"What for?"

"Personal matters, Signore."

* * *

"What's the reason why you were called, Yuki?" asked Aria, who entered her room after Yuki left the room earlier; sitting next to Sherry.

"It's…It's nothing" said Yuki, trying to drive the attention out from herself.

* * *

-Piazza Navona, Rome-

Assigned to patrol the area around Piazza Navona, Rome - Six, along with her Fratello, Bernardino, walked around the plaza in circle, scanning for any suspicious movement. Although carrying her G36C compact assault rifle in her briefcase, Bernardino told her not to use it unless condition persists.

"So, Six, anything you want to order for your lunch?" asked Bernardino, trying to offer her lunch.

"Uhmm… I'll just have my usual, Signore," said Six, replying to her handler.

"Your usual? Do you want anything else? Something that you crave the most right now?" Bernardino persuaded again, to reconsider her choice.

"Why are you being so nice to me today, Signore?" Six asked, feeling suspicious.

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"No…it's just that…you're too kind today..."

"Okay then, if you want your usual, it's fine" Bernardino confirming her order. "Wait at the bench there and I'll get our lunch 'ready' for today" said Bernardino, using the air quote hand signal.

Sitting on a bench overlooking the Fountain of 'Fontana Del Moro', she looked to the fountain; seeing a Moor, standing in a conch shell, wrestling with a dolphin, surrounded by four Tritons, while placing her assault-rifle-filled briefcase next to her seat. She then reached for the MP3 Player she borrowed from Yuki this morning.

"Sometimes your song are good, Yuki," she said to herself, listening to several Vocaloid song.

"Six," Bernardino pat Six's shoulder, surprising her; almost pulling out her sidearm. "Whoa, calm your trigger down"

"You surprised me, Signore," Six replied, looking straight to his face.

"Here's your usual, Crepes, was it?"

"Yep, just like my usual."

She takes the Crepe from his hand.

Ten minutes later, finishing their lunch, they continue their routine patrol around the plaza. They keep their eyes open to anything suspicious in the area. Minutes later, Michele radioed Bernardino.

"Bern, could you check the alley 3 o'clock from your position?" Michele asked his favor to check the alley, while him; with Kara is on top of the building watching the whole plaza from rooftop level.

"Okay, I'll check it for you, just to make sure." Bernardino replied, ending the conversation.

"So we're checking the alley now?" said Six.

"Looks like it."

At last, arriving at the alley that Michele mentioned earlier, Bernardino; accompanied by Six, entered the alley to check anything suspicious in the alley.

"Exactly what did you saw in this alley, Michele? I see nothing here," Bernardino tried to reply to Michele.

"Kara sighted some suspicious man earlier entering that alley."

"You know, I would prefer more description about that 'man' you're talking about."

"He's 7ft tall, wearing dark sunglasses, wearing thick coats and fedora hat," Kara briefly describes the man's rough appearance to Bernardino.

"I read you Kara, but there's no one here aside from us," Six replied, seeing nobody in the alley.

"Maybe it's my mistake...but I swear I'm seeing someone entering that alley.

"Next time you should-" Six suggested, before a blunt yet powerful blow hit her's head, forcing her to the wall.

"Six!" Shocked to see what happened to his cyborg, he quickly reached for his sidearm holstered in his back.

"Don't you dare… let see who's faster if you would proceed with that," the assailant shoved the suppressed pistol barrel next to Bernardino's head.

"Signore Bern…" Six tried to reach her Walther P99, lying on the ground next to her. Before she could reach her pistol, the assailant stepped her hand.

"Not so fast, lady," the assailant; which Kara described earlier, then stepped her face before kicking her abdomen.

"Who are you?" Bernardino try to figure out what happened "Are you one of those terrorist?"

"Go figure, do we look like a tourist to you?" the assailant replied, with sharp and depressed tone clearly irritate Six's ear.

"Go to hell, you bastard..." said Six, soon followed by nausea and coughing.

"Watch your mouth, little lady… I know your own condition." the assailant continues to taunt her.

"Bitch… I say again, go to-" Six then vomited because of the stress from her conditioning side effect.

"Aw, hell! She puked on my shoe! Damn you-" the assailant was about to hit her again when the second assailant stopped him.

"My brother, don't; I'll handle this…" the second assailant then injected anesthetic shot to Bernardino's neck, paralyzing him. With Bernardino dropped to the ground paralyzed, the first assailant then grabbed Six by the collar and raising her into the air by several feet.

"You know is this? This tiny device is a nitroglycerine bomb… imagine the wonder of this thing; a single drop can literally blow your hard skull off," said the second assailant, showing the small bomb-device to her.

"And…your point is…?" said Six weakly, blood dripping from her forehead, passing her eyes, blurring her vision.

"If you survive this by any chance, please do tell to Yuki; tell her that I say HI."

The assailant then continues shoving the tiny bomb inside her mouth before shutting it with a duct tape winded over her head; covering her mouth. The next thing he did was handcuffing Six's hand and leaving Six on the ground, still feeling dizzy from her conditioning side effect. Next to her, Bernardino was still paralyzed; saw the entire event folding right in front of his eyes.

"And I'll leave this in your hand… letting it go will cost your head," said the assailant, giving the bomb switch pressed against her will in her hand.

"Do svidaniya, milady," the second assailant waved his hand as both of them left the Fratello couple in the alley immobilized.

_**-Capitolo 1 finito, to be continued-**_

* * *

This Gunslinger girl story is a manga adaption from Aida Yuu's original work "Gunslinger girl"; all Canon character is owned by Aida Yuu. Credit also given to the writer for his original character, and Kiskaloo for his original character (Kara and Michele)


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Capitolo 2- Crescendo of Hresveglr_**

* * *

"Michele, no reports on Bern's position?"Orianna asked, wondering what is happeneing right now, since she received no contact with Bernardino, and his cyborg, Six, for the past 15 minutes.

"So far, nothing, the last thing I heard from his comm was just a static sound; even now, I can't hear a thing," he replied.

"Okay, I'm heading in," Orianna replied. "Patrizzia, keep your gun hidden until we reach the alley."

"Yes Signorina," Patrizzia replied immediately, slinging the guitar case to her back.

Arriving at the location, Orianna found Six sitting on the ground with the handcuffs still, hanging on her wrist, being forcibly broken up during her struggle. In her left hand, she still held the bomb trigger, pressed as firmly as she could, while her right hand held the tiny bomb. Next to her was Bernardino, still paralyzed, being dragged by Six after she released herself earlier.

"What happened here?" Orianna exclaimed, surprised by the scene.

"Some jerkass defeated us while we are off guard minutes ago… and I'm holding a LIVE ARMED BOMB here!" exclaimed Six, showing the bomb to Orianna.

"So that means you're okay then," said Patrizzia, holstering her gun back.

* * *

-Jean's Office-

"So, they're okay then? Okay… I'll contact you later."

Jean hung up the call, after being told by Michele regarding the current situation earlier. "So then, back to the main question; is there any news from Fernandez and his cyborg?" Jean asked Ferro.

"So far we lost contact with them 2 hours ago. Their last know location was aboard _Costa Florenza_ cruise ship. Both cyborgs; Jackie and Reo with their Fratello, Fernandez was disconnected from our contact after conducting their mission aboard Italian Cruise ship _Costa Florenza. _We're trying to establish new connection to them, but it seems that there's something jamming the communication either from here or from their location." Ferro explains briefly.

"How about our 'mole'? Did you contact her?"

"Apparently we can't contact her yet Jean, yet she told me earlier that they're planning something on the cruise."

"I see… so Il-Mundo is making their move now…Well in that case, Dispatch the Lorranie-Henrietta Sorelli, Kai-Yuki Fratello and Yuri-Victoria to Fernandez's last location by helicopter. And make sure 'they' didn't find out about this sooner or later," Jean giving order to her.

"I'll make sure it stay secret from them as far as possible, Jean," she replied, complying with his order and heading back to the command room.

* * *

"Any luck with your Cell, Reo?" Fernandez asked her after checking the signal. 2 Hours passed after the mysterious blackout onboard the ship also jammed the telephone signal.

"Nope, not a single signal here too, Signore."

"And some of you must be puzzled right now, isn't it?" a voice echoed from the speaker around the ship. "This is Il Mundo Senza Confini; we're hijacking this ship from top to bottom. Any funny moves and we'll kill you on the spot."

"Like hell we will—"

Shortly before the passenger next to Fernandez could finish, his cellphone was blown of from his hand; after being shot by a sniper hiding somewhere on the ship's mast. The passenger screamed from the pain; losing his thumb as well as continuously bleeding. Jackie, seeing this, quickly tore a little piece of cloth from the man's shirt and quickly wrapped it tightly to prevent it from worsening.

"Like I said… any funny movements and we'll kill you on the spot… my men are all over the ship right now," the terrorist that taken over the ship announced. "So I would gladly say that 'cooperate with them, or you'll die'…and that is all for the announcement"

"Damn them… how did they get onboard this ship from the first place?" Fernandez puzzled by the current situation as his fist and teeth were clenched, looking at the injured passenger being treated by Jackie and Reo.

* * *

Two hours and 45 minutes later, Jean's office-

While watching the television after he sat on his chair, drinking his favorite coffee, Jean then switched on the television to watch the current news. He coughed his coffee after to his dismay, what he finds in the news shocked him.

"Ferro! Char! Come here!" Jean called both Ferro and Charle to enter his office.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Ferro asked, with Charles next to her.

"Watch the news," Jean pointed his finger to the television.

* * *

-Italian National News, Live from Location-

"After the terrorist that called themselves "Il Mundo Senza Confini" hijacked the Italian cruise ship _'Costa Florenza'_, it seems that NATO joint military force has agreed to launch a mission to free the Cruise ship from the terrorist's hand. And I'm now live at the scene where we can see the cruise ship anchored itself in the Strait of Messina." Said the reporter, pointing at the ship were it anchored.

"I'm now on top of the Strait of Messina suspension bridge… Wait, there goes the US army helicopter hovering—Oh God! They got anti-aircraft missile! They're swatting the US helicopter like flies in the skies!"

"Watch out!-" shortly, a static sound was heard from the Television after one of the helicopter sent was hit by one of the missiles and crashed into the bridge, killing the reporter and the cameraman on the site.

* * *

"Damn, they were prepared for that," said Jean, clenching both of his fists while resting his forehead to his to both of his fist; frustrated.

"Look's like this gonna be a hard time for Fernandez and his cyborg onboard," said Charles, leaning against Jean's desk.

"At least they're armed with something up there," said Ferro.

"Tell Lorraine and his team to standby first, I don't wanna see them being shot down easily by those bastard Il-Mundo terrorists."

* * *

-One hour and twenty minutes later, SFOD-1 Delta team rendezvous point, under the strait of Messina's suspension bridge-

"SO, I've been called by the Prime Minister of Italy about this… I thought they'd send some highly trained spec-op personnel helping us… but to send much younger personnel is kinda…"

The Delta team leader continues to stare Victoria and Henrietta for a long time.

"Absurd? Yeah, we get that a lot by the other Spec OP teams before we kicked their arses back to Camp Pendelton" said Victoria, gearing up with her diving suit.

"So a rumor about SEAL Team 9 and the Shadow Ops squad was defeated by some Italian kid was true then," said one of the Delta operators at the back.

"Okay, cut the chatter… the moment we enter the Cruise ships vicinity, our Comm will not work at all… our first priority is to find that signal jammer first and foremost."

"And I'll be covering you guys once you get into the deck" said Kai, patting Yuki's head; while she sling her Barrett M95 Sniper rifle.

"Good, Specter and Welsh will assist you with that."

"We're covering you guys? Sweet," one of the Delta snipers replied, feeling excited already while he unzipped his bag, picking up his McMillan TAC-50 sniper rifle.

"We were told that the jammer was turned off for a while when they attacked the helicopter several hours earlier," said Yuri, recalling back what he remembered earlier during the briefing.

"Yes, it was turned off for a couple of second to let them use their locking system against our own chopper,"

"Okay then… I got a hunch that you guys set up a diversionary tactics…" said Lorraine, finished gearing up her diving gear.

"It's rather a 'tactic'… we only got one-shot for this," said the Delta Team leader.

"So, codename of our operation?" Yuri asked the Delta Team leader.

"Operation _Hresveglr,_"The Delta Team leader replied.

* * *

-At the same time, Aboard _Costa Florenza _Cruise ship, inside Fernandez room-

"How's the passenger earlier?" Fernandez asked Reo, after coming back from the treatment center.

"He'll survive this if we're lucky enough to escape out from here," said Reo, wiping the blood from her forehead before changing her clothes tainted with blood in front of Fernandez.

"Reo" Fernandez called her.

"Yes, signore?" she replied, as she was about to wear her newly bought Sweater.

"I will never regret this after watching you…dressed…." He hesitated for a while, looking at Reo's half-naked body; showing her bra, before continuing his words "But please… if you want to dress up; we have personal rooms for you to dress up there."

"Wha—" staring Fernandez's face for a while, it took barely 5 seconds for her common sense to kick in "Gyah! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! I could just dress up there!" Reo quickly covered her body with the blanket on the bed.

"Well… I was about to tell you, but I was distracted by some—thing…" said Fernandez, holding his laugh.

Shortly after Reo entered the dressing room, Jackie entered the room, sitting on the chair and turning on the Television.

"So, what's the situation out there? And what was that loud noise few hours earlier?" Fernandez asking her.

"The explosion you heard earlier? That Il-Mundo came equipped with FMG-148 Javelin Missile launchers… they shot down the US Special forces helicopter," Jackie then raised the Volume of the Television and start whispering to Fernandez's ears... "And I've being followed by those Il-Mundo earlier" she whispered to him.

"Did they follow you right to here?".

"No, I've managed to lost them at the cafeteria."

"Wait, did you say that they have Javelin Missile Launcher?"

"Yes Signore, why?"

"To use that launcher, they have to shut off the jammer first for their missiles able to lock onto their target," he said to Jackie. "And if they fire another missile, we're lucky enough to send our message to Jean."

"What message?"

"Well duh... Useful info regarding our current situation as well as determining the number of enemy onboard this ship," he replied shortly.

"Great idea, Signore, but it would be proven hard though," she replied.

Finished dressing, Reo then came out from the dressing room.

"I hope you would do what you did earlier in another time Reo," said Fernandez, mocking her.

"Just shut up! And forget what happened earlier!" Reo exclaimed with blushed face.

"What just happened?" Jackie puzzled by the situation.

"It's nothing," said Fernandez, while grinning to Reo.

**_-Capitolo 2 finito, to be continued-_**

* * *

This Gunslinger girl story is a manga adaption from Aida Yuu's original work "Gunslinger girl"; all Canon character is owned by Aida Yuu. Credit also given to the writer for his original character, and Kiskaloo for his original character (Kara and Michele)


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Capitolo 3- T_**_**he Sea serpent**_

* * *

-GB Pastine airport, 30 minutes before the assault to Florenza-

Top of Form

"So, why are we waiting here?" asked a black-haired girl, playing with her hair.

"Because, Jamiebel," responded her handler, "these operatives are vital to the SWA's operations."

"How so, Frederic?"

"Reinforcements, and a good chance to recruit them for the time being."

The plane landed in the GB Pastine airport, and three passengers - one that looked like an older Yuki, the other two a mix of Franco-Italian girls - walked to the arrival station after going through inspection.

"Welcome," Jamiebel greeted, "My name is Jamiebel. The man next to me is my handler, Frederic Loeb. We work for the Social Welfare Agency."

Frederic bowed. "Hello. How do you do?"

The 'older Yuki' bowed back. "Hello. My name is Yukino. These two ladies are Gabriella and Rachelle. They're also called 'Deuce' and 'Dice'. We're from the Eastern Welfare Agency."

Gabriella and Rachelle both bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Jamiebel," replied Gabriella.

"Much the same," Rachelle added.

"You too, um...Deuce and Dice," Jamiebel responded.

"I think she forgot something; Yukino forgot to mention that she also goes by Athena."

Jamiebel nodded. "I see. I'll ask later. For now, Frederic will tell you what happened."

"Currently a cruise liner was hijacked today in Strait of Messina; which was hijacked by terrorist group called Il Mundo Senza Confini. Two more fratello have come onto the ship and attenpted to find the signal jammer, in order for the SWA to get contact with the fratello onboard."

"We'll be called into action shortly, so we'll take you to the compound quickly. Get accustomed to the compound - you'll be there for a while."

* * *

-Onboard Costa Florenza, 30 minute before the Assault to Costa Florenza-

"So Signore, what's next?" Reo asked Fernandez, after finishing placing the intercom earbud to her ear.

"Okay, now I want you to stroll around the ship, scout how many terrorist you can see and report back to me," said Fernandez.

"And this comm?" Reo pointed her finger to the earbud, asking what the use of it is.

"Just in case that the jammer is deactivated again I can contact you," Fernandez replied.

"Okay then…"

She holsters her SIG P229 to her back, and wore a thick sweater-jacket.

"Reo, catch this!"

Jackie threw her amulet to Reo.

"What's this for?" said Reo, staring at the Crescent-shaped silver attached next to Jackie's dog tag.

"I'll let you bring my luckycharm with you; it may bring you a little luck," said Jackie.

"Hehehe, tough gift for a person who doesn't believe in that," said Reo, silently laughing while sarcastically mocking herself.

"And remember Reo, under any circumstances, DO NOT fight back, I mean under any circumstances." said Fernandez, reminding her.

"I know, I know… if I do, they will know we're here, right?" Reo understands her message.

"I knew you would understand it… sadly you're not that understandable when undress—"

"Shut up!" Reo threw a pillow to him, her face being blushed.

She left the room into the corridor, leaving Fernandez and Jackie inside the room, ashamed. A simple mission she was ordered, to perform reconnaissance around the ship while keeping herself low.

"5, center… 3, low… 10, deck…" Reo whispered to herself, counting each and every enemy she can identifies while walking around the ship; passing the deck, lounge, even passing men's toilet.

"Hey kid!" a hard-tone voice calling her from the back. Quickly turning her head, Reo spotted one of the terrorist that she saw earlier, the man is wielding MP5 Submachine gun, wearing a baklava for concealing his face.

"Wha-what is it mister?" She then pretends to be shocked.

"What are you doing around here!? Go back inside! It's dangerous out here; you want me to shoot you?" the man taunts her.

"S-sorry mister… my dad is scared like crazy right now in the room, I can't stand him screaming all that and stuff," she lied to him.

"Well, if I see you wandering off and acting suspicious again, my men wouldn't hesitate to throw you into the ocean, and I can't stop them from doing that to you," said the man, tapping her head hard.

"W-will do, mister" she replied, before slowly backing herself. As she continues to walk into the ship's main corridor, she heard something in the janitor room. With hesitation, she then reached for the door knob. But before she could open it, the door opened itself and she was pulled into the room by someone.

"Hey—"before she could scream, her mouth was covered by someone's hand.

"Be quiet Reo!" a familiar voice whispered to Reo's ear, forcing her to quit struggling.

"Jackie?" Reo replied with muffled voice, finally identified her.

"You guessed right," Jackie replied, letting her go.

"Why do you do that to me earlier? If you told me she's our contact, I would stand down immediately!"

"Yeah right, I know you Reo… you'd act first without thinking much." said Fernandez.

"Signore, you're here too?" Reo shocked to see Fernandez was also in the room.

"Yep, our contact message me by letter earlier." said Fernandez, showing her the letter.

"I see… and where's the contact then?"

"Right here, Reo," A feminine voice replying to Reo's question. Suddenly a seemingly hostile figure entered the room, dressed like one of the terrorist, baklava and all.

"What the!?" as soon as Reo trying to reach her SIG P229, she was pushed into the wall, being backhanded by Jackie. "What are you doing!?" exclaimed Reo, shocked by Jackie's action.

"She's our contact, dammit! And keep your voice down!" said Jackie, taking her sidearm tucked under her shirt.

"Yes…" the woman then removed her baklava, revealing her face.

"Signorina Ilaria?"

Reo and Jackie were surprised to see Ilaria; one of the Section 1 agent.

"Yep, it's me alright," she grinned.

"No wonder your voice seems familiar when I first meet you while walking around the ship," said Jackie, reminding of her earlier task of scouting the entire ship for enemy.

"So, what's the news out there Ilraia? What's their goal on taking this ship? As usual, demanding Giacomo to be released?" Fernandez asked her regarding Il Mundo Senza's plan.

"The thing is, this plan is just a ruse…" Illaria replied, stating the group's plan.

"What kind of ruse?" Fernandez continues to ask her.

"We've never being told the exact plan, as we're only ordered to hijack this ship to divert attention from the real plan," Illaria explained.

"Wait… don't tell me that…" Reo finally able to piece together the information.

"They are planning to assault…." Jackie also finally to understand the terrorist's plan.

"Yes… they're planning to set Giacomo free by force," Fernandez then checked his phone and realized that Giacomo Dante will be transported into the federal state today.

"Oh bollocks!" Jackie herself was surprised.

* * *

"Arrived on point."

"Prepare the rappelling rope."

"Remember, suppressed weapons only."

"Here's our decoy."

As soon they were ready to climb the ship's deck, a friendly helicopter was dispatched into the area to lure the terrorist out from the assaulting group. Quickly the jammer went off and Missiles began to fly from the missile launcher in an attempt to engage the helicopter. Luckily the helicopter deployed flares to confuse the missile. Even though the time-gap was so little, it was enough for the Delta team to breach the ship from the stern.

"Signore, I'm going in," Victoria then undressed her diving suits, revealing her casual clothing. The others soon changed their clothes and equipping themselves with their battle gear.

"Hahaha, you never told me that you wear that shirt that I gave you" Yuri joked to her.

"It's your present; it's like my lucky charm, Signore," she replied. Quickly picking her sidearm and holstering it to her back, she then walked into the open area, revealing herself.

"Hey kid! Get into your room, didn't I told you to enter your room!?"

"I'm sorry signore, I can't find my room, I'm lost," Victoria then faked her tears to draw the terrorist close to her.

"Stop crying, or I'll th—"suddenly, Victoria shot the man to the chest twice before finishing the shot to the head.

"Alright, move up!" the Delta team ordered his squad to move in.

"Here you go Vic," Yuri then handed her suppressed Steyr AUG assault rifle before moving in.

"Let's kick some terrorist asses." 

* * *

"So Deuce… where's your handler?" Jeanne said to Deuce, who was following Jamiebel earlier today.

"Handlers? As far as we know… we don't have handlers," Deuce replied.

"We?" Puzzled by her answer, Jeanne tried to ask again.

"well, I work as a pair to Dice… and Yukino-sama do have cyborg under her care," Deuce explains to her. "If I recall it, her name was Yui… but we always call her as 'Pandora' occasionally."

"Pandora… hmm…."

"If I recall it back too, we were involved with SWA few years back…. I met Petrushka and the rest"

"Let me guess, during the rescue of our scientist?" Jeanne guessed.

"Yep," she replied.

Shortly afterward, Frederic's phone rang. A call from Jean soon answered by him.

"What is it Jean?"

"I need you to escort a prisoner to the federal prison, the EWS agent will assist you with that," Jean gave him a simple order.

"Okay, that's a simple order… may I know who's the prisoner?" Frederic asked back.

"Giacomo Dante."

* * *

"Left deck clear," one of the Delta group replied, finishing mopping up the area out from any hostiles. So systematical the Delta team was, Yuri was amazed by their abilities of killing the enemy like they were born with the skills themselves.

"Good job," the Delta leader replied. "So, where's your girl?"

"Well, she's finished her job by now," Yuri replied, before opening the Bridge's door. Opening the door, a bloody scene can be witnessed by the Delta force team. Severed heads, missing limbs, splattered blood; in the center, stands Victoria, her sweater was covered with blood; her left hand holding the Tokarev TT-33, her right hand holding her STEYR AUG assault rifle.

"Wow, you did it again Vic, nice job," Yuri applauded her.

"Thanks, Signore," She replied, thanking him.

"You've WOWed me girl... nice job" said the Delta team leader, giving her two thumbs up.

"Hold on, lemme clean your face first," Yuri then wiped the blood stain on her face, staring her Hetechromian Blue-grey eyes.

"Wow, Vic, I never see you in a 'romance' mode," Reo greeted both duo, entering the room with Jackie, Fernandez, and Illaria.

"I guess you guys were troubled by these Delta boys," Victoria mock them.

"Hehehe… it took a couple of explanation and proof that we're with the good guys… after they shoved our head to the wall and handcuffed us," Jackie explained, showing the mark at her wrist created by handcuff.

Amidst the conversation, suddenly a big explosion rocked the ship, followed by multiple alarms pinged and ringing in the bridge. Moment later, the ship starts to list slowly into the wave.

"Daheck!? They're sinking the ship!?"

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

Outside of the bridge, at the deck, people start to panics and run around the deck, rushing themselves into the lifeboat as fast as they could.

'This is team Bison, we released the ship's crew, and we're now bringing the up to assist with the lifeboat handling!"

"Roger, Team Alpha is here, we will assist with the evacuation," the Delta leader replied.

**_-Capitolo 3 finito, to be continued-_**

* * *

This Gunslinger girl story is a manga adaption from Aida Yuu's original work "Gunslinger girl"; all Canon character is owned by Aida Yuu. Credit also given to the writer for his original character, and Kiskaloo for his original character (Kara and Michele), and topgearbrzgt86 for is original character (Jamiebel and Frederic)


End file.
